


Lay us down we're in love

by draguar



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, Tumblr Prompt
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-16
Updated: 2015-10-16
Packaged: 2018-04-26 14:29:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5008342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/draguar/pseuds/draguar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mon chauffage est cassé, j'ai froid, je peux venir squatter chez toi ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lay us down we're in love

\- Tu te fous de ma gueule ?!  
  
Clarke grogna en donnant un coup de pied au chauffage qui se révéla posséder une bonne défense car son visage blanchit sous la douleur soudaine avant de passer au rouge tandis qu'elle sautillait sur un pied, tenant l'autre entre ses mains en jurant entre ses dents. C'était vraiment une très mauvaise journée. Elle s'était fait griller en train d'envoyer des textos en classe donc le prof avait eu la bonne idée de l'interroger sur ce qu'il venait de dire et elle n'avait eu aucune réponse à lui fournir puisqu'elle ne se souvenait même pas de la classe dans laquelle elle se trouvait à ce moment là. Ensuite, elle avait croisé Raven dans le couloir et cette dernière lui avait encore une fois fait très clairement comprendre qu'elle n'approuvait pas son attitude avec Finn. Encore étant le mot-clé dans la phrase car elle la bassinait avec ça depuis trois semaines. Pour compléter le tout, il avait fallu qu'une pluie verglaçante se mette à tomber. Et maintenant, elle était dans sa chambre où il faisait un froid polaire parce que ce foutu chauffage ne fonctionnait plus.  
  
Lorsque la douleur se fit moins forte et qu'elle pu reposer son pied au sol, Clarke ôta en frissonnant ses vêtements trempés. Elle s'était fait littéralement doucher et porter comme retirer ses fringues était une véritable torture. Elle abandonna ses affaires sur tout le chemin jusqu'à la petite salle de bain et fut satisfaite de constater qu'au moins elle avait de l'eau chaude. Ou tiède. Alors qu'elle se savonnait le corps, le jet commença à se refroidir jusqu'à devenir aussi glacé que la pluie qui l'avait arrosé tout à l'heure, causant son désespoir.  
  
\- Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça ?  
  
Octavia lui aurait probablement dit que c'était le karma, mais la blonde ne croyait pas à tout ça. Cette histoire de justice immanente n'était pas franchement illogique, mais ça ne la branchait tout simplement pas. Elle pensait que l'on récoltait ce qu'on semait, mais seulement sur le plan pratique. Donc non, elle ne pensait en cet instant pas que tout ça lui arrivait juste parce qu'elle avait brisé le cœur d'un garçon sans le vouloir. Elle ne pensait pas non plus qu'il s'agissait du revers de la médaille qui représentait sa relation avec Lexa. Manquant à moitié de s'étaler sur le carrelage, Clarke s'extrait rapidement de la douche et commença à s'essuyer vigoureusement sans se soucier du savon encore présent par endroits. Enroulée dans sa serviette, elle revient dans la chambre et fouilla ses tiroirs pour sortir un pyjama chaud, un gros pull et des chaussettes. Dès qu'elle fut habillée, elle se jeta sous la couette, s'enroulant dedans en ne laissant plus ressortir qu'une touffe de cheveux. Mais ce n'était pas suffisant, elle grelottait et ses dents claquaient furieusement. Au prix de lourds efforts, elle récupéra son téléphone dans son sac et composa le numéro de sa meilleure amie en espérant qu'elle serait assez charitable pour lui offrir un abri chaleureux. Il y eut trois sonneries avant qu'elle ne soit basculée sur la messagerie, mais quelques secondes plus tard un texto arriva.  
  
19:56 Octavia : Suis au ciné avec Lincoln  
  
Clarke était maudite. Un peu plus et elle allait croire à cette histoire de karma. Un peu bougonne, la blonde répondit sur un ton sec et dramatique.  
  
19:56 Clarke : Si je meurs ce sera de ta faute  
19:57 Octavia : ???  
19:57 Clarke : Froid + plus de chauffage = Clarke congelée  
  
Il y eut un blanc de quelques minutes assez inhabituel pour Octavia avant que le téléphone ne se mette à sonner. Clarke décrocha en tenta de calmer ses tremblements, mais elle relâcha quand même un soupir haché.  
  
\- Sérieusement ? Tu te les gèles et je suis la première personne que tu appelles ?  
  
La voix d'Octavia était sifflante, mais incroyablement basse si bien que Clarke pouvait entendre le film en arrière-plan. Elle sourit en imaginant son amie ramper dans la salle pour aller trouver un coin tranquille où téléphoner sans déranger les autres. Si elle rit presque quand l'image se concrétisa et qu'elle la vit courbée derrière une poubelle, la réaction de la brune la calma et elle s'avéra plus curieuse qu'amusée. Pourquoi aurait-elle appelé quelqu'un d'autre ? Devant son silence, Octavia continua.  
  
\- Lexa. Ta petite amie super chaude qui se fera sûrement un plaisir de t'aider.  
  
En entendant l'insinuation, les joues de la blonde se mirent à rougir furieusement. Elle avait beau ne pas être une vierge effarouchée, Octavia avait toujours le don de la faire se comporter comme telle. Elle se tortilla un peu sous la couette, pas sûre de comment répondre à ça.  
  
\- On en est pas encore là, O. Et je veux pas presser les choses. Pas comme ça.  
\- Et après ça on dira que c'est moi la perverse du duo. Clarke, je voulais juste dire que Lexa accepterait facilement de te laisser traîner dans sa chambre pour que tu te réchauffes.  
  
Cette fois, elle pouvait se sentir rougir de la racine des cheveux jusqu'à la nuque.  
  
\- La partie petite amie super chaude m'a rendue un peu confuse.  
\- Ouais, on me la fait pas à moi. J'en connais une qui voudrait passer en seconde base.  
\- La ferme, O !  
\- Non, toi la ferme et va tout de suite chez Lexa avant de finir au rayon surgelé.  
  
La communication s'arrêta là et laissa Clarke pensive durant un moment. Un tout petit moment car il faisait toujours aussi froid et qu'elle commençait à ne plus sentir ses orteils. Et étonnement, elle les aimait bien ses orteils. La décision fut donc vite prise. Elle s'extirpa de la couette, enfila son manteau, remonta la capuche qu'elle bloqua avec une écharpe et attrapa son sac, prête à affronter la pluie.  
  
Dix minutes plus tard, Clarke se trouvait devant la porte de la chambre que Lexa partageait avec Anya, une fille sacrément effrayante, et elle sentait tout de suite moins sûre d'elle. Elle se sentait mal à l'aise de débarquer à l'improviste et elle s'en serait voulue de déranger sa petite amie pendant qu'elle étudiait. Puis une bourrasque de vent glacée traversa le couloir suite à l'entrée de quelqu'un dans le bâtiment et ses doutes s'effacèrent. Elle toqua et commença à sautiller autant sous le froid que l'appréhension. Lexa apparu presque tout de suite, visiblement pas très affectée par les températures puisqu'elle était en t-shirt. Ses sourcils se froncèrent quand elle prit note de l'apparence de Clarke, mais elle ne fit pas de commentaire, elle la connaissait suffisamment pour savoir que c'était inutile.  
  
\- Clarke ? On avait prévu de se voir et j'ai oublié ?  
  
L'idée semblait peu probable, surtout alors que la blonde était en pyjama, mais on ne savait jamais. Avant même d'avoir la réponse, elle se décala pour laisser entrer sa petite amie qui s'engouffra immédiatement et alla se coller au radiateur sous le regard blasé de Anya.  
  
\- On ramène les animaux errants maintenant ?  
\- Anya, sois sympa.  
  
Clarke n'avait même pas fait attention à l'échange. Elle était en adoration devant ce chauffage fonctionnel et se débarrassait progressivement de ses couches superflues en tentant de perdre le moins de contact possible avec la source de chaleur. Un peu perturbée quand même, Lexa alla s'accroupir à ses côtés.  
  
\- Tout va bien, Clarke ?  
\- Maintenant oui.  
  
Les paroles avaient glissées spontanément de ses lèvres alors qu'elle avait les yeux plongés dans ceux de Lexa et durant une seconde une vague de romantisme flotta. Ce _maintenant oui_ semblait chargé de tellement d'affection et de soulagement qu'une bulle de bonheur éclata dans la poitrine de la brune. Et puis, Clarke se retourna vers le radiateur à qui elle murmura des mots d'amour et Lexa redescendit sur terre. Est-ce qu'elle venait de se faire voler sa petite amie par un chauffage ? Depuis son lit, Anya ricana sans se cacher jusqu'à ce qu'elle se fasse heurter le front par une gomme attrapée par Lexa sur le bureau. Un peu vexée, la brune alla se percher sur sa chaise en tentant de cacher un rougissement honteux qui n'échappa pas à son amie qui rit de plus belle. Lexa attrapa alors un crayon qu'elle pointa vers Anya en articulant quelque chose comme 'continue et je te l'enfonce dans la gorge'. La menace sembla fonctionner car l'autre fille ravala son rire et haussa les épaules avant de mettre ses écouteurs pour se replonger dans son film. Prenant note de la tension dans la pièce – et accessoirement qu'elle agissait comme un squatteur éhonté -, Clarke s'assit dos au chauffage et concentra enfin son attention sur sa petite amie.  
  
\- Est-ce que je peux rester ? Plus rien ne fonctionne chez moi et j'ai bien peur de ne pas survivre à cette nuit polaire dans ces conditions.  
\- Je m'en voudrais d'être responsable de ta mort.  
  
La réponse était sortie plus froidement que Lexa l'avait voulu et elle se réprimanda mentalement quand elle vit la mine de Clarke se chiffonner. Elle esquissa un léger sourire pour tenter de la rassurer et attrapa son livre avant d'aller s'asseoir à côté d'elle, épaule contre épaule, son genou reposant contre la cuisse de Clarke et ses doigts entrelacés avec les siens.  
  
\- Bien sûr que tu peux rester. Par contre, tu vas devoir te rendre utile en me faisant répéter pour mon test de demain.  
  
Clarke ne s'interrogea pas longtemps sur ce changement d'humeur. Elle se concentra juste sur la chaleur que dégageait Lexa et sa façon de relier toujours un maximum d'endroits quand elle s'asseyait à ses côtés comme si elle bâtissait des ponts entre elles. Elle resserra sa main autour de celle de la brunette et attrapa le livre avec l'autre pour voir de quoi il s'agissait. Elle fit légèrement la moue devant le sujet barbant sur lequel sa petite amie serait interrogée, mais ne commenta pas. A la place, elle se lança juste dans une série de questions, prête à tout pour mériter le gîte et finalement heureuse que son chauffage ait décidé de rendre l'âme.

**Author's Note:**

> Petite histoire inspirée par deux prompts. La deuxième partie arrivera demain.  
> Oh et j'ai relancé mon tumblr : http://getbackthatgoodbye.tumblr.com/ donc n'hésitez pas à venir faire un tour si vous voulez profiter des bonus des fics ou pourquoi pas balancer vos envies ou vos idées via l'askbox.


End file.
